


Gimmie a second I need to get my story straight

by Janella



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Complete, First posting lol, Fluff, Karasuno, Karasunoteam, M/M, Nekoma, Nekomateam, OOC, Oops, hey nunca he tageado nada aquí, hinata shouyou - Freeform, kenhina - Freeform, solecito, un desastre, ups
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janella/pseuds/Janella
Summary: El entrenamiento comenzó hace 15 minutos, Kenma nunca llega tarde, jamás, y eso es porque siempre llega con el capitán pero esa mañana Kuroo no se ha podido contactar con él, así que Kenma llega tarde... y con el uniforme equivocado.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 22





	Gimmie a second I need to get my story straight

**Author's Note:**

> Holass, este es mi debut en esta plataforma ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Las criticas constructivas son más que apreciadas.
> 
> Esto está basado en un titkok hecho por you__waifuucosplay
> 
> Muchísimo OOC acontinuación.

8:00 a.m. Gimnasio de la preparatoria Nekoma.

Abre las puertas con más fuerza de la necesaria pero tiene prisa, llega tarde por primera vez a un entrenamiento y ni siquiera él sabe porqué está tan alterado por ello, sólo sabe que todos voltean a mirarlo apenas pone los pies en el gimnasio y siente la ansiedad de ser observado por múltiples pares de ojos trepar por su espalda pero antes de cohibirse por completo por ello se asegura de disculparse por su tardanza.

—Lo siento— Trata de subir el tono de su voz. Comienza a quitarse la chaqueta al sentirla pegarse a sus brazos por el sudor de la carrera para llegar medianamente a tiempo al gimnasio—Me quedé dormido y--- 

—¿Ese es el uniforme de Karasuno?

Oh.

\----------

7:30 a.m. Punto de Encuentro de Kuroo y Kenma.

Kuroo frunce el ceño al escuchar por tercera vez el mensaje del buzón de voz de Kenma, ¿Quizás se desveló jugando algún videojuego? No, no. Está seguro de haberle dicho que tendrían entrenamiento y si hay algo que el rubio odiara más que sudar y cansarse con el entrenamiento eso era tener que ir a entrenar después de pocas horas de sueño. Además también está muy comprometido con el deporte para lo poco que le gustaba, su amigo era una persona responsable y eso lo sabía, así que se preguntaba cuál sería la razón por la cuál aún no estaba en su usual punto de encuentro.

Miró la hora en su reloj y suspiró. 

Usualmente se encuentran en un punto intermedio entre su casa y la del rubio exactamente a las 7:20 a.m. Debe irse si no quiere que el entrenamiento se retrase. Envía unos cuantos mensajes a su amigo en el camino.

\- Hey, hey ¿Estás bien?

\- Tuve que irme, tengo que abrir el gimnasio

\- ¿Vas a ir al entrenamiento?

\- ¿Estás enfermo?

\- Pasaré por tu casa al terminar.

Ninguno es leído hasta veinte minutos después, cuando el gimnasio está a una cuadra de distancia y puede ver al resto del equipo esperar en la acera.

\- Kuroo, lo siento, me quedé dormido, saldré enseguida.

Las voz estoica del rubio sonó en su cabeza a medida que leía el mensaje, frunció el ceño al aparato con confusión, Kenma no era de quedarse dormido, aún así respondió bromeando con hacerlo dar un par de vueltas extras al rededor del gimnasio como castigo y guardó su celular. Ya luego preguntaría qué le había pasado. 

—¿Dónde está Kenma? ¿Está enfermo?—Preguntó Yaku apenas lo vió, el resto del equipo lo miraba entre confundidos y preocupados.

—Está bien, sólo... Se quedó dormido.

\----------

7:20 am.  
Casa de Kenma.

La luz se colaba a través de las cortinas llegando a iluminar la habitación tenuemente Kenma frunció la nariz, la suave luz en su rostro no era un impedimento para seguir durmiendo, sin embargo algo le estaba haciendo cosquillas. Levantó un poco el rostro tratando de alejarse solo para encontrarse con que era una mata de cabello la causante. Inhaló al sentir el familiar olor cítrico que desprendía y atrajo más hacia si el cuerpo que se acurrucaba a su lado.

Se dedicó a acariciar el brazo que descansaba en su pecho hasta que sintió al otro removerse para enterrar la cara en su cuello y decir su nombre con voz ronca haciendole cosquillas con su respiración

— Shouyou — Contestó aún sin abrir los ojos.

Se estremeció cuando el pelirojo suspiró en su cuello haciendole soltar una risa.

— ¿Que sucede Kenma? — La voz inocente hizo vibrar su pecho. Sonrió de lado. 

— Deja de hacer eso. 

Escuchó, no, sintió la risita de Shouyou en su cuello.

— ¿Hacer qué? — De nuevo esa voz falsamente inocente pero esta vez acompañada de un roce labios en su piel.

— Shouyou... Tengo entrenamiento... 

Shouyou suspiró, levantando la cabeza y dejando un par de besos sobre las clavículas del rubio y otros sobre las marcas rojas que él mismo le había hecho la noche anterior. 

— Lo sé — Dijo con un puchero. Dejó un beso sobre sus labios y se dirigió al baño.

Kenma se estiró inhalando el perfume del shampoo de Shouyou que impregnaba la habitación. Comenzó a vestirse aún con los ojos medio cerrados por el sueño.

Tanteó con sus manos su mesa de noche, si no se equivocaba había visto ahí una de sus camisetas limpias, la encontró y sintiendo la tela en sus palmas se la puso. Abrió uno de sus ojos para localizar su chaqueta, la primera prenda de la que Shouyou se había deshecho la noche anterior, encontrandola al lado de la puerta y mientras se la cerraba agradeció haber tenido la idea de bañarse justo luego de terminar... Sus actividades nocturnas. Imaginaba que iba algo tarde para su encuentro con Kuroo, pero siempre llegaban antes que el resto así que no habría problemas. Se puso sus shorts antes de tomar el celular y mirar la hora.

7:40 a.m

Abrió sus ojos de golpe. 

— ¡Shouyou! —El mencionado abrió la puerta del baño, se cepillaba los dientes tranquilamente con una toalla en la cintura.— ¡Se me hace tarde!

Kenma corrió a cepillarse los dientes mientras escribía a Kuroo. Dejó un corto beso en los labios del pelirojo antes de salir corriendo.

\----------

8:00 a.m. Gimnasio de la preparatoria Nekoma.

La prenda que lo cubría está ahora en sus manos, mira a su pecho y se encuentra con los colores negros y anaranjado, efectivamente, lleva la camiseta de Karasuno. 

Kuroo tiene una sonrisa malvada en su rostro y Kenma quiere que la tierra se lo trague porque esa es la sonrisa que solo trae problemas. Se pregunta si es posible sonrojarse más de lo que siente que ya está porque sabe que Kuroo está a punto de hacer un comentario vergonzoso.

\- Oh oho ho, entonces...¿Te quedaste dormido porque tuviste una noche entretenida o te entretuvieron temprano?

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, no olvides dejar un kudito.  
> Este drabble también está publicado en Wattpad, bajo mi otro nombre "Singderella"


End file.
